Mercy's Misadventures
by bloodstainedlove
Summary: A normal girl from Konoha gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki leader, who believes they need a female. Deidara's her new partner. read about her Misadventures as the only girl in a house of 7 mass murderers? DeiXOc along with others. Please Read.
1. Just my luck

**Disclamer: I only one Mercedes and her family and mabey some later charecters. **

**Yo**. **Its me...Blood. this was a story I kinda made up on the spot. Its a DeidaraXOc. I LOVE Deidara. Hes sooooo cool. Ignoring my fangirlyness This story is just somthing to do when Im board of writing my other story. I have really bad spelling so please ignore that too. anyway, I will update on this as soon as i can but my other story takes prioridy(sp) of this. so read that too(hint, hint). well here you go...the first of Mercy's Misadventures**

* * *

Mercy's Misadventures 

Mercedes woke in an unfamiliar room. The walls were white washed and blinded her after such a long time asleep. The problem was she couldn't remember were she was or why she had been sleeping. The last thing she remembered was a lot of screaming and people running. After that it was just a big blank.

_What if I was kidnapped!? _Mercedes though then almost laughed. Why would anyone want to kidnap her? She wasn't rich or powerful or even that pretty. Her blonde hair fell down to her waste and was always hopelessly tangled. It was this weird yellow blonde and looked like a 6 year old colored it. Her eyes were a muddy green and her best feature. Her bust was to large for her small build and her skin was so pale she looked sick. Of course she wasn't hideous but she wasn't like her friends Hinata or Ino. They were pretty. She was plain. Her mom had promised her she would grow into her body eventually. Yeah right. That was one of those lies your parents are supposed to tell you so you don't like kill your self or something

_Maybe I'm in the hospital. _She though _well I wont find out by sitting here. I'm going to go look around. _She slipped out of the bed and noticed that all she was wearing was a large tee shirt and underwear. Hoping that she wouldn't meet any guys she opened to door and when to look around. The building seemed to be the same build as the small manors that littered Konoha, her home village. Not that she'd been in one except for D ranked missions and the few times she been over at Sasuke Uchiha's house when they had been kids… and friends. Her family lived in a small flat near the Uchiha compound witch is how her and the youngest Uchiha had met. Her family didn't have enough money for a real fancy place like the Compound.

Mercedes snapped out of her day dream when she heard voices down the hall. LIFE! HURRAY! She hurried down the hall and past an open door then froze, turned and stared. Sitting in the room was 7; yes count 'em, 7 men. They were all wearing black cloak with the most adorable white lined, red clouds, they were all staring at her and they were all very mean looking. They did very in looks, anything from long black hair and scars to living inside a huge venues flytrap. And they were all staring at her with look that varied from hunger to annoyance to something she didn't really feel like identifying. She was suddenly very aware of her lack of pants.

"Um Hi." Mercedes whispered and immediately regretted it for the soft greeting seemed to have snapped them back to reality. The black hair and scars guy got up and began to walk over to her, a smirk across his face.

"Strayed a little far from your flock little birdie?" He said in a falsely sweet voice. Mercedes backed up to the wall. She didn't know what scared her the most, the face that she was in a strange place with 7 strange men or that one of them was weird enough to call her a 'little birdie'.

"I'm a Ninja." She squeaked. This made the man laugh.

"So am I" He pointed to his forehead protector. It had a long scratch running right thru the leaf sign. She kinda remembered Iruka-sensei talking about people that had scratches like that thru there headbands. He had said that they killed cereal or something, which was a strange occupation.

"Itachi stop scaring the new member." Someone else had just walking into the room making it a grand total of 8 men. Itachi…Where have she heard that before…oh now it was going to drive her crazy if she wasn't already there. 'Hey, Girl what's your name."

"M-m-me?" she stuttered. The new person nodded. He had auburn hair that kinda reminded her of Naruto, the rest of his face was covered by his cloak. " Mercedes." She answered.

"To long…how about Mercy. I like it." He nodded to him self. The newly dubbed Mercy exchanged looks with the man named Itachi who was still standing in front of her. "Deidara, Tobi's no longer your partner. Mercy is. Tobi… your now the dog/ mascot."

"Um leader-sama why is she here un?" one of the men, a blonde with one of his eyes covered by his hair, asked.

"This organization needs a woman. I've been doing some research on our lack of success and I found that all successful evil organizations have at least one female member. She's ours. And no you don't get a say in this. This place is also much to filthy for such a prestigious criminal organization. Its need a woman's touch." Leader-sama glared at Mercy as she opened her mouth. "Now Deidara, take her to your wing and get her a cloak…and a pair of pants. Then show her to her room. I'm going back to um work." Leader-sama left the room before anyone could object. Mercy looked back at the rest of the people.

"So. There's finally a girl around here." Mercy didn't like to look on the face of the man with slicked back grey hair.

"Your not going anywhere near her, Hidan un." The blonde shot him a look. "She's my partner and my responsibility un. My names Deidara." The last bit was directed at her. She looked up into his blue eye and smiled slightly. "Don't mind Hidan, he's just well perverted." Then he pointed at a man in the corner counting money. "That's Kakuzu," Then he pointed at the men in the flytrap, who was looking at her like she was something to eat. "That's Zetsu, you've met Itachi and that's his partner, Kisame." He pointed at a huge blue shark man who sent her a large grin, which she returned shyly.

"Its nice to meet you." He said.

"Now that you've met everyone come with me and I will show you to your room." Deidara turned and walked out and Mercy followed, still dazed.

"You only want her to yourself, Dei!" Hidan shouted after them. Great, she had some how found herself in a house with at lest 8 men that probably have never talked to a girl before. She was now the maid and the partner of a man that looked to feminine for his own good. Well at least he was nice.

"You look a little confused un." Deidara looked over his shoulder at her.

"I still don't know why I'm here. I'm nothing special. I have no talent. Well I can draw but not well, and my parents are too poor to pay a ransom." She looked at the floor at the thought of her parents.

"You draw? So you're a fellow artist. I make clay sculptures that explode un." Mercy found this very funny. "What's so funny about that un?"

"Its just I've never met someone who blew up there art. I guess it gives a new meaning to 'Art is a bang!'" then she looked thoughtful for a second. "But doesn't that defeat the whole purpose?" Deidara stopped and looked down at her, glaring. Mercy realized she must have said something wrong.

"Your just like Sasori in your way of looking at art un. He believed that art was a thing of eternal beauty, to be enjoyed forever…and he's now dead."

"No. I don't think art should last an eternity because it will eventually lose its beauty but I don't think that it should end before anyone can enjoy it. Exploding clay sounds really cool and I don't know what this Sasori did but…"

"He made long-lasting puppets out of the people he killed un." Deidara interrupted listening carefully. They had begun to walk again.

"OK well I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that but whatever. I'm sure that was cool too but if your masterpieces explode before anyone can see and marvel at them then they are kinda pointless in the sense of art, and long-lasting puppets would get boring after a while. I draw picture that don't blow up or do anything entertaining except make you living room pretty. They can be keep and thrown away. There not permanent but they do last. I guess it's just a reflection of what kind of art we do." Mercy inhaled after talking for such a long time. she though for a second about telling him her real art outlet but kept quiet. He may be an artist but she had only just met him and she didn't thin she should tell him everything. She looked up at Deidara who was looking strait forward, a serious look on his face. He stopped walking at looked over at her.

"I've never really thought of it like that un." He smiled down at her. "I'm sorry I got a little mad un."

"It's OK." she murmured Deidara opened the door they were standing in front of. The room's walls were a dark blue. There was a large bed in the middle, along with a chest of drawers, a walk in closet, and a small desk.

"This is your room un." He pointed to a door on the north wall. "That's a door to my room; all the partners have connected doors. I can lock it if you want. That's pretty much it. The bathroom is down the hall. Only you and I will be using it so you don't have to worry about that. If you're going to take a hour to get ready please let me go first or use the mirror in you closet. Dinner is at 6. It's currently noon so you have a while. Any questions un?"

"um…can I go home and get my stuff?" Deidara though for a second

"Well have to put that past the rest of the group. They will have to come because Leader- sama wanted us to stage a kidnapping of you because her took you in a forest. He says it makes us wider feared un."

"Yes kidnapping young girls will make you largely feared and perverted." Mercy sighed. Then she followed Deidara back to the living room. The rest of the guys were still there. Once they appeared at the doorway a boy wearing an orange mask jumped up and ran up to Mercy.

"Hi! I'm Tobi. Tobi's a good boy! Deidara didn't introduce you to me earlier." Then he hugged her. Mercy wasn't a very touchy person so being hugged by a total stranger was a new thing. She just stood there looking surprised. Her eyes widened.

"Tobi…what are you doing un?" you can guess who said that.

"She smells nice." Tobi answered, letting her go. She blinked and looked down at him, a look if surprised. Then she turned and walked out of the room.

"Now look what you did. You scared her off." Hidan glared at Tobi.

"She probably just went to her room." Itachi sighed and they all went back to watching what ever they had been watching. Deidara sat done in one of the arm chairs and began to draw. (He is an artist. I sure he can draw too.) After about 3 hours he had finished and decided to go find Mercy. To his surprised she wasn't in her room. He started looking around the house. She wasn't in the kitchen or the room that served as an infirmary. He stared to get worried. Then he passed the front door…

"Um…Guys…you should come and see this un." The rest of the Akatsuki cane into the front hall.

"Great. Leader-sama is going to kill us." Kisame sighed.

"It was Tobi's fault." Hidan answered.

"Oh yes that would go over very well.'oh leader-sama don't kill us it was all Tobi's fault. He SCARED her away.' un." Deidara shot back.

"Well she was bound to run away some time. It was just one of Leader-sama's split second decisions to kidnap her. She was probably the first person he saw. She probably misses her family and friends." Itachi stated.

"We still need to get her back." Deidara sighed.

"You only want her here so you don't have to be partners with Tobi." Kisame glared.

"We had known her for like half an hour was he supposed to have fallen in love with her or something?" Hidan asked.

It was decided that they go after there newest member for Deidara's sake. They all walked out the door after about 15 min of preparation. A note fell to the floor as Kisame slammed the door behind him. In messy handwriting were the words _Went home. Don't follow._ Signed Mercedes

* * *

**Review PLEASE! Its my modavation. Flames welcome, Complaments warmly welcome, Help Worshiped. **


	2. All Runaways Come Home

**Hey its me, Blood. hears the second chapter. I hope you like it. Just so you know I thank my reveiwers before evey chapter and dedicated that chapter to someone for a veriety of resonds. Two more resons why you should reveiw. This chapter is more to push the plot forword then to entertain so if ifs more very funny i sorry. I also wrote mosr of it a like midnight last night so yeah.  
**

**To Crazyloverofboys: Thanks for being the only reveiwer. I happy you read both of my storys. I hope this is a good as my other one too. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Crazyloverofboys because she was the only one to review and she has read bothe of my storys. YAY!  
**

* * *

Past

It was decided that they go after there newest member for Deidara's sake. They all walked out the door after about 15 min of preparation. A note fell to the floor as Kisame slammed the door behind him. In messy handwriting were the words _Went home. Don't follow._ Signed Mercedes

Present

Thinking back after 3 hours of walking thru wood leaving a note on the front door probably wasn't the best thing Mercedes could have done. Of course building a large house only 3 hours away from your greatest enemies wasn't ether. Maybe the Akatsuki was more her calling then she thought. Deidara seemed nice enough. She could have done without Hidan though. Oh well, nothing can be done about that now. Tobi's hug wouldn't have bothered her so much if the situation had been different. You know when a lot of big things happen and you somehow live thru them then something small happens and it just sets you off. Well Tobi's hug was that little thing. So she left.

She had gone back to her room and found her headband but to her horror there was a long scratch through it. She had taken it anyway because it was still the symbol of her being a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. She had stuffed it in a bag along with one of the cloaks because she thought they were adorable and some food. She had also taken a pair of pants too so she wouldn't have to walk around Konoha in nothing but a Tee shirt. As it turned out Konoha was only a 3 hour walk to the north of the house. Mercedes wasn't a very luck person but she seemed to be luck today. Now she standing in the middle of her room, stuffing everything she could in one of these trash bags that you were supposed to be ably to fit everything in. She had already used 2 and was working on her third. She was running away to go live at the Konoha Dancers Nest. It was already a home away from home.

"Well I think that's everything." She sighed, thankful that her mother and father were at work and her Sister and Brother were at the academy so there was no one to stop her. She didn't want her family to be involved when they came back for her, she was sure they would. She sighed again as she made her way out to front door and down the street. Suddenly barking erupted from behind her as Akamaru, Kiba's dog, ran around the corner.

"Damn." She hissed as all of the rooky nine ran after him. The dog ran up to her and growled. Akamaru had liked Mercedes well enough. Why was he growling at her now?

"Mercedes?" Kiba gave Akamaru a quizzical look.

"It's possible that Akamaru could be wrong. Right?" This was Ino. Mercedes and Ino were friends and they had known each other all there lives.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked worried.

"Were going Akatsuki hunting." Naruto answered.

Those were the 4 words were the worst possible thing she could have heard at that moment. Both Kiba and Akamaru had a dog's sense of smell. All they needed was a strip of cloth or a position of any of the Akatsuki and they could track them and anyone who had spent more then ten minuets in there house. Mercedes had not only spent almost an hour there but was hugged far a full 5 minuets by on of the members. Life sucks for her doesn't it?

"Are you alright? You went all pale." Sakura looked at her strangely.

"Why do you smell like the Akatsuki? You're not a spy are you?" Kiba asked.

"Don't be silly! I've known Mercedes all my life! She would never!" Ino's words hurt for some reason. Mercedes didn't know why she couldn't answer. She hadn't joined on her own free will. She had only known them for an hour at most and yet she looked away from her long time friend's question. "Would you?" maybe she felt as if she had betrayed Konoha by getting kidnapped and not running or fighting the moment she was able. She WAS a ninja after all.

"Can we see your head band?" Sasuke's voice broke the silence. Mercedes looked up at him and suddenly remembered were she had heard Itachi's name before. The man that had massacred the Uchiha clan had stood over her, had been close enough to touch and she had done nothing.

"Thank you for finding her for us un." A voice cut thru the air like a blade. Mercedes tensed and slowly turned. Standing behind her, glaring down at her, was Deidara.

"Damn." Mercedes hissed

"Damn strait. Do you have any idea how much trouble we could have been in if we hadn't found you un?!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air. "Itachi. Get her bags were leaving un." A very board looking Itachi walked out of the shadows and picked up her bags.

"I don't see why you're so mad." Itachi yawned and Mercedes found her self wondering how this man could have killed his entire clan in one night. Mercedes looked over at her friends. They all were staring from Itachi to Deidara to Mercedes and back.

"Yo, Dei. We have an audience." Itachi nodded at the rooky nine.

"You can't take Mercedes!" Ino shouted.

"You're going to stop us?" Both Deidara and Itachi laughed

"No. We are." the two criminals spun around. Standing behind them was Kakashi, Guy, both Mercedes mother and Father, and some other jonin.

"Unhand my daughter!" Your mother shouted, taking a step closer to then.

"I don't think we can do that. We kinda need her." Deidara positioned himself so that Mercedes was both out of harms way and unable to run. He hadn't come all this way so that his new partner could get killed now.

"Why her? She's nothing special." Kakashi asked. "The only reason she's a ninja is because she's a member of the Dancers Nest." Itachi looked down at her, one eyebrow raised.

"You never said you were a dancer." Itachi shrugged "You might have some value after all." This surprised the people around them.

"If you didn't think she had any real value then why take her?"

"You're going to have to ask the leader if you want an answer." Itachi turned just in time to dodge the shuriken aimed for him. It came from Sasuke. He ran at him, chidori at full blast.

"I'm going to KILL you Itachi!" he shouted but was knocked to the side by his brother. The join attacked as wall, and the rest of the Akatsuki erupted from the shadows.

"Dei! Get Mercy out of here before she gets hurt!" Itachi shouted, in close combat with one of the jonin. Deidara grabbed Mercedes around the middle and dodge around Hidan and Kisame who were both fighting back to back. He set her down in an ally way behind the fight and pulled out some clay from a hip bag. She watched in horror as he scalped it using the mouths on his hands in to a bird.

"STOP!!!" She shouted. Everyone froze and turned to look over at her. "Stop fighting! I will come with you if you just leave my family and Friends alone! I don't care." She shouted looking up at Deidara.

"You heard the girl!" Shouted Itachi "Move out!" Mercedes mother lunged for Deidara who didn't turn in time to block. Suddenly there was the sound of medal on medal. Mercedes mother stared at her daughter and she blocked her attack. She took a few stepped backwards, both hurt and surprise on her face as she saw her eldest daughter disappear in a flurry of black, red, white and purple.

"I sorry about your daughter. No one would have guest." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"What daughter? My only daughter is still in the academy." She hissed "DO YOU HEAR THAT MERCEDES! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! YOU ARE NO LONGER A CALLAWAY!" she shouted after her not caring if she heard or not. There was nothing to worry about…Mercedes heard loud and clear.

* * *

**Yo Its me again PLEASE REVEIW! Its what keeps my going. and Callaway is Mercedes last name so yeah.**

**Flames welcome, Complements warmly welcomed, Help woshiped  
**


	3. Dancing with Death

**YO. Its me blood. Im sorry to keep you waiting like this. anyway. Heres the next chapter of Mercy's Misadventures. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Past

"You heard the girl!" Shouted Itachi "Move out!" Mercedes mother lunged for Deidara who didn't turn in time to block. Suddenly there was the sound of medal on medal. Mercedes mother stared at her daughter and she blocked her attack. She took a few stepped backwards, both hurt and surprise on her face as she saw her eldest daughter disappear in a flurry of black, red, white and purple.

"I sorry about your daughter. No one would have guest." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"What daughter? My only daughter is still in the academy." She hissed "DO YOU HEAR THAT MERCEDES! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! YOU ARE NO LONGER A CALLAWAY!" she shouted after her not caring if she heard or not. There was nothing to worry about…Mercedes heard loud and clear.

Present

Mercedes looked from face to face trying to figure out what they were. Human… human… masked… fish… plant… um? She wasn't sure what Tobi was. He was smiling at her apparently unaware of the seriousness of the situation. There were a few tip offs of course. No one was speaking for one and Everyone save Tobi who was, like I said, blissfully unaware and Itachi who thought that the whole thing was a waste of time and was watching her with a lazy amusement, was glaring daggers. Finding out that the eldest Uchiha was in fact quite laid back was a shock.

"Do you have anything to say or are you going to stare at me all night?" Mercedes challenged.

"You are in no position to make jokes Mercy." Kisame answered.

"You just saved my life like twice and you expect me to think your going to kill me now?"

"We do a lot of pointless things." Girl and Shark man glared.

"Why did you run away un?" Deidara interrupted.

"Because your all freaks." She answered.

"Can I eat her?" Zetsu asked.

"No um." Deidara answered

"I like you." Came a voice from behind Mercy. "I was a little apprehensive about having another female in the Akatsuki but with spirit like that we could get along." Mercy turned around. Standing behind her was a girl a few years older then her. she had long blue hair with a blue and silver flower tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were a blue that could he both very warm and very cold.

"I'm Serafina. You must be Mercy. Leaders told me about you. You don't look like much and you have a horrible sense of fashion but I can fix that in a jiffy." Mercy stared not really sure if she should be mad or grateful.

"She's a Dancer." Itachi commented and Serafina's eyes widened.

"So?" Kisame looked puzzled "What's so great about that?"

"Dancers are very valuable and make great party guests." Serafina explained, "Only in the company of a Dancer can you enter the Dancers Nest. They are hand picked by there goddess Navica, or so the rumor goes. They are taught from infancy. Their lessons include running and maintaining a household, all forms of fine arts, a very enchant fighting technique, and of course dancing. They can also sing and can preform a large array of religious ceremonies such as marriage, and funerals. They are also practiced medics and midwives."

"Wow"

"You're telling me." Mercy sighed "not that I know all that." she slumped down in her seat.

"So you're useless?" Zetsu grinned. "Can I eat her now?" Mercy looked alarmed at the thoughtful look on Kisame's face.

"I not useless." Mercy shouted hastily causing all eyes on her once more. "I can do all the household stuff and I can dance and sing and do all that art stuff and I can fight too. It's all that stupid ceremony stuff that I'm really bad at."

"Your also a weak fighter am I right." Itachi smirked. Mercy glared at him "Don't give me looks girl. I only tell the truth. The leaf Jonin were surprised that we took you or all people. You're obviously not that important." Zetsu grinned.

"Who are you to tell me I'm not important?!" Mercy shouted. "Your all a bunch of freaks that weren't Important enough for you village to have told you anything worth keeping a secret. You all weren't important enough to send people after you. I may not have a family or friends anymore but I still have a place to call home were I'm Important enough for Lady Shr'a Galera and goddess Navica to be taught the ways of the dancer. It's the highest honor a girl like me can expect. Your right. I can't fight but I can dance and there for I can fight. That is one of Shr'a Galera's favorite saying, If you can move you can dance and if you can dance then you can fight. I may not be Important to Konoha or to you but I don't give a care what you, Itachi Uchiha, or the village you abandoned or the brother you turned your back on or the organization you now are a part of think of me. Because I have the Nest and the Nest stands for Family, friends, food, and warmth. Ant that's all I need." She finished, slamming her fist into the table.

"You're a lot braver then I thought, bringing my brother into this. That is why I am going to train you." Itachi looked up.

"What un?!" Deidara cried. "Itachi she's my partner. I should train her un!"

"Fine then Dei and I will train you." Itachi nodded to himself.

"I have haured a lot about you Itachi Uchiha, but this was not one of them." Mercy looked over at him skeptically.

"All her talk has no place in this organization. Besides she just insulted us about 5 times." Kisame pointed out. "Not that I have any problems with you personally but fot the sake of reputation."

"Yeah not that you have anything agenst me," Mercy mumbles "But for the sake of reputation you going to have a plant man eat me."

"No ones eating anyone un." Deidara shouted and mercy began to laugh. "What's so funny? I'm working hard to keep you alive and you laugh at me un?!"

"No No." Mercy shook her head. "I'm not laughing at you. I just realized how weird this conversation is. Were fighting over whether we should let plant man eat me or not. It was more of a sarcastic laugh anyway."

"I have a name you know." Zetsu shot.

"Dose it look like I care." Mercy answered then turned to Deidara. "Why are you fighting for my life anyway?"

"He's tired of Tobi." Hidan smirked. Deidara glared.

"I could see that." She shrugged "Well I'm not going to be picky but this is getting a little stressful. Lets take a vote."

"Fine by me." Kisame answered. Everyone else nodded.

"All in favor of letting the plant man eat me!" Kisame, Zetsu, and raised there hands.

"All opposed?" Deidara, Itachi, Mercy, and Serafina raised there hands. Hidan just watched, indifferent and Tobi was, like I said before blissfully unaware of the serious situation.

"Its decided then." Itachi yawned and stretched. "Mercy stayed alive and with us. You training starts in a week."

"Why a week un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm still tiered from my last mission." Itachi answered. "But now I'm hungry. Did I here you could cook or did I vote for the wrong side?"

"Yes Itachi-sensei." Mercy nodded and started towards the kitchen but Itachi stopped her.

"You were really dancing with death today you know."

"I think I will be doing that a lot for the rest of my time here." Mercy answered grinning, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hey its me. please review. It keeps me writing. **

**Flames welcome, Complements warmly welcome, Help worshiped. **

**Love Ya **


	4. Bleeding unhygienic

**

* * *

**

"Its decided then." Itachi yawned and stretched. "Mercy stayed alive and with us. You training starts in a week."

"Why a week un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm still tiered from my last mission." Itachi answered. "But now I'm hungry. Did I here you could cook or did I vote for the wrong side?"

"Yes Itachi-sensei." Mercy nodded and started towards the kitchen but Itachi stopped her.

"You were really dancing with death today you know."

"I think I will be doing that a lot for the rest of my time here." Mercy answered grinning, and walked into the kitchen.

Present

"Name: Mercedes

Age: 19 years

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Rank: Missing-nin

Others: Dancer, Akatsuki member. No family: disowned."

Tsunade set the book she had been reading from down and looked at the group in front of her. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Choji stood before her.

"So this is Mercedes new rank? Missins-nin? She was kidnapped!" Ino shouted, determined to find some reason her friend was innocent.

"She left with then willingly; they didn't even have to threaten." The 5th sighed "I understand your pain. I liked the young dancer very much. She was the last person I would have guessed to join the Akatsuki but there's nothing to be done."

"So she's one of _them _now? What would _they_ what with Mercedes? She not really that great of a Fighter, not really cutout to be an S ranked criminal. It took her 3 years longer then us to pass the Graduation test." Sakura wondered.

"Im not really sure but I called you in here to tell you that your mission to Destroy the Akatsuki is still in affect. That means that if you meet Mercedes in Battle , you must not hesitate to kill her as well. If they had Mercedes they had access to the Dancers Nest. You all don't anymore, not until we find a replacement for Mercedes."

"So Mercedes gets no repentance time? You gave _him _a second chance." Ino hissed and pointed to Sasuke.

"If you can bring her back alive then yes. But The Akatsuki work in pairs as you well know and I have a hunch that the Blonde one that took Gaara is hers. He won't let her go that easy. Plus the entire Akatsuki came to get her where one would have sufficed." Tsunade answered. "That is all. You may go back to you hunt. Be careful and remember that Mercedes may not be who we thought she was."

As her once teammates filled out of the Hokage's offices Mercy was setting the table in her new, permanent home. Mercy was completely oblivious to her new ranking or the new task her friends would be tried with. She was about as happy as a disowned girl could be in a house full for S ranked criminals. She was even smiling.

"Is there any food restrictions?" She asked, poking her head into the living room where her new house mates were sitting waiting to be fed.

"No. Well Dei doesn't eat bird but he can just pick it out." Kisame answered. He had gotten a lot nicer since the vote not to let Plant Man (Zetsu) eat Mercy.

"Alright." She glanced over at her teammate, the only other blonde in the room. He was glaring at her. He had become more difficult since the vote, refusing to answer her questions, and glaring or offering snide remarks when ever he could. It seemed, now that he was in no danger for her dieing and being stuck with Tobi again, he was very mad at her. She wondered momentarily if she should call him out on it but decided that, though she doubted he would kill her, leaving her only half died wouldn't bother him as much.

It took Mercy about an hour to finish cooking. The kitchen was better stocked then she had though which made it easier. She had made beef stir-fry. It was good and it was easy. They were getting restless.

"Is it done _yet_?" Hidan asked, not for the first time. Mercy turned and glared at him, pointing the large knife she happened to be holding about an inch away from the bridge of his nose.

"If you ask one more time you don't get any." She hissed "If you want it to go faster, go set the table." He glared but went into the dinning room and did as he was told, enlisting Itachi and Kisame to help. Mercy went back to cutting up a melon to go with the food, her mind wandering. Hidan was a bit annoying but she liked him fine. She had found out that he was a religious fanatic a little wile back but thanks to Itachi it wasn't that bad. Itachi-sensei was a lot different then the people in Konoha had anticipated. He was calm, and kind in a strange sort of way and like Mercy. He seemed easy to talk to and easier to like. Kisame, his partner, was also a likable person but on a different way. Kisame, being a 6 foot 5 shark man, wasn't the kind of person you sit down and play chess with. He was polite but violent. She thinks He likes her but she couldn't be sure. Zetsu definitely didn't like Mercy and as far as Mercy was concerned the feeling was mutual. Serafina had taken Mercy completely under her wing. As it turned out she wasn't an actual Akatsuki member but the leader's wife. Saying that criminal women should stick together Serafina had become Mercy's first friend but was her friendship a good price for her life in Konoha? Losing friends brings her to the last person she had really met in the Akatsuki…Deidara, _her_ partner.

A sudden pain shocked her out of her thoughts. She had cut her finger with the large knife. She yelled more in surprise then pain and stuck the cut in her mouth, trying to stop the blood flow. Rummaging thru the cabinets she found a roll of paper towels and raped her finger in it. Then ran into the living room. Everyone turned to look at her and stared. With her finger wrapped and a bit of blood leaking out of the side of her mouth she did look a bit weird.

"Where's the bathroom?" she shouted waving her free hand in the air ignoring the glares.

"Whats wrong!" Itachi poked his head in from the dining room. "What happened to you?" Mercy showed him her finger that was really starting to bleed a lot.

"I cut it." She answered.

"I can see that." Itachi rolled his eyes and dragged er to the sink. Running the cut under cool water her he went to get the first aid kit. With out all the blood they could see the cut. It was a lot bigger then she had though.

"What did you try and do? Cut your finger off!" A voice from behind her sneered. Turning around slightly she saw it was Deidara, leaning against the door frame.

"No! I just wasn't paying attention." She glared. "What's it to you anyway?" he just shrugged and walk over to stand behind her.

"If you don't cover it you're going to die." He sighed, leaning over her. She glared. "What? It true."

"Well then aren't you going to do something?"

"Itachi's on it." He answered picking up the knife Mercy had cut herself with. "Why were you using such a big knife for?"

"I was cutting melons for dinner- oh my god!" Deidara almost dropped the knife.

"What!" he shouted

"I totally forgot abut dinner!" she removed her hand for under the rushing water and grabbed a plate from the dishwasher. Pushing the melon onto it she rushed out into the dinning room where Hidan and Kisame where sitting, waiting.

"There you are-" Hidan stopped as she put the large plate on the table and rushed back into the kitchen and returning with a pot.

"So sorry! I totally forgot!" she panted. "DINNERS REA-" she was cut off as someone pulled her back by the neck of her shirt.

"Not till you stop bleeding you silly twit." It was Deidara. He was holding the first aid kit. "You cant go serving food to people and be bleeding. Its unhygienic." Mercy glared at him but let him push her into a chair. Kneeling next to her he began to wrap her finger.

"I though Itachi was on it." Mercy asked.

"Fact: don't ask Itachi to do anything that doesn't involve himself that you want done in the next century. There" Deidara cut the bandages with his teeth and stood.

"Speaking of unhygienic." Mercy hissed snaching her hand back

"Whatever. I'm starving. Come on and serve already." Mercy glared and Deidara grinned. Sighing mercy stood and called everyone in for dinner. Once everyone was sitting and served mercy relaxed. Deidara was sitting on her right and Serafena to her left, she was across from Itachi and was currently In a very interesting conversation with Kisame on the best way to cook fish.

"Its best to use lemons instead of lime. Fresh ones work the best. Some zest works wonders as well." Mercy nodded.

"Fresh is always best right." She ask. The shark man nodded.

"You should taste the flounder in my homeland. You will never taste anything quite like it."

"The Mist village must be a wonderful place." Mercy smiled.

"Sure was. But im glad I left it was to formal for me." He answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Well looks you will get to see the mist country Mercy." Leader had just entered the room. He hadn't come down for dinner. "Deidara and you will be going there ASAP."

"A mission?!" Deidara and Mercy both shouted in unison

"Yes…" he answered.

* * *

**Blood again. just here to tell you that i love all my readers and reveiwers and that you should reveiw. Flames alway welcome. Ill love you anyway.**

**LOVE YA! **


	5. A Cumquat Honeymoon

**Yo it Blood your lovely authoress! After a looooong time and a weekend filled with the click clack of busy keys I bring you the 5****th**** chapter of Mercy's misadventures . I hope you love it and its enough to detracted you or forgive me for that lateness. I'm going to try my best to post often! **

**Disclaimer: ****Deidara or any of the Akatsuki or Naruto characters in general. I do in fact own Billy the gateman, Carrie the bartender, Mercy and the Village of Cumquat! Thank you and good night! **

Past

"You should taste the flounder in my homeland. You will never taste anything quite like it."

"The Mist village must be a wonderful place." Mercy smiled.

"Sure was. But im glad I left it was to formal for me." He answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Well looks you will get to see the mist country Mercy." Leader had just entered the room. He hadn't come down for dinner. "Deidara and you will be going there ASAP."

"A mission?!" Deidara and Mercy both shouted in unison

"Yes…" he answered.

Present

Mercedes stood in front of her full length mirror in her room, looking at herself. The long black cloak fell to just above her ankles. The blue undershirt left her stomach exposed. The kunai proof vest was cold on her skin. The pants where the same blue and where a bit baggy. She had blue dancer shoes on instead of standard ninja shoes, a pair of fighting fans where tied to her waist along with her headband. The slice running through it told the world of her new static. There was only one thing missing from her outfit. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"You look great mercy." She told her reflection. "Just like a serial killer should."

"not quite yet." Came a voice from behind her. Deidara was leaning against the door fame. "There's something missing um"

"What are you doing?" Mercy glared at her partner. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She just wasn't sure exactly who's side he was on.

"Hurrying you up." He grinned "And to give you this un." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He flipped the top up as he walked over to her. she looked down at the ring, sitting in red velvet. The Kanji for jewel was engraved on it.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this." Deidara looked up at her, confused, "I don't like you like that, sorry." Deidara glared and grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her thumb.

"It's a sign of your status as a full-fledged Akatsuki." he growled. "It was Sasori's. Lose it and I kill you. Understand." Mercy nodded as he let her wrist go, looking down at the ring. She jumped as the door slammed and she looked up. Deidara was gone. He was confusing. He was full of jokes and sarcasm on moment and a stereotypical murderer the next. It scared mercy to no end. And she was going to be trusting her life to him in a few hours. She didn't like it.

By the time she made it down stares Dei was back to normal. He grinned as she walked over to him.

"All set?" he asked. She nodded. He held the door open for her as they both set out. It was like 3 in the morning so no one was awake. "Ok so it just you average assassination. You can look over the profile on the way un."

"That might be a problem." Mercy murmured. Deidara raised his visible eyebrow. "I'm not so good at reading and walking." He laughed. It was a deep, warm sound. She grinned and pushed him lightly.

"It's not funny." She laughed.

"Even your laughing un." Deidara pouted "and where not walking anyway." Mercy paused and gave his a quizzical look.

"What, are we flying?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yup un." He grinned evilly.

10 minutes later Mercy was holding onto Deidara for dear life. She was sitting in front of him with his arm around her waist. Her eyes where wide as the flew over rivers and forest.

"Would you quit being such a baby un?" he laughed as he flew in a few loops, making mercy's death grip on his arm even tighter.

"You're crazy man! She shouted. "Insane! I'm partnered with a mentally unstable artist!" she shouted to all the world. Deidara shifted behind her, causing the bird the fly upside down for a few moments. Deidara managed to stay on using chakra.

"Stop!" she shrieked

"They shut up un!" he answered, thoroughly enjoying this. "We will be landing soon. Its not safe to fly in the day. There's a small town just about an hour north from our destination. We will stop there for the day and resume travel that tonight alright. That will give us time to make some sort of plan."

"A plan? Oh yeah." She nodded, distracted for a moment. There was a long pause until Deidara flipped the bird again, causing Mercy to panic.

By the time they landed mercy was fairly shaken. They hide the bird and made there way to the front gates of the town, ditching the cloaks for normal traveling cloaks so they looked like normal ninjas. They had new headbands, both with the Iwa symbol on them. The Mist country and the Stone country where good allies so they wouldn't get attacked, nor where there likely to be anyone there to catch there lie.

"Hello!" the gateman shouted from his post, climbing down to meet them. He was an old man with almost no teeth. "Don't get many travelers. Welcome to Cumquat!" Mercy and Deidara exchanged looks.

"Its not much of a name for not much of a town." He smiled. "Here on a honeymoon?" mercy blushed but Deidara didn't even miss a bet.

"Yes." Mercy looked up at him appalled. "My wife's just a bit shy un."

"Ahh well newly weds always fell like that. I remember when I had just married my Olga." He looked out into space for a moment the snapped up, pushing the gate open. "Well I guess that you'll be wanting to check into the inn now." he winked making Mercy blush even more. Deidara thanked him and, putting and arm around her, set of. Once they where out of site of the gate mercy wriggled out of Deidara's grip.

"What was that?!" she hissed

"We need a cover story." Deidara shrugged, grinning. "Besides, it makes things easier if people think we are newlyweds un."

"easier how?"

"Never you mind sweetheart un." He said, pulling her closer as the walked into the inn and up to the woman tending the bar.

"Hello!" she grinned "One room?"

"Yes please, two beds." The woman frowned the nodded knowingly.

"Newly weds?" she grinned "Billy at the gate just told us." Deidara raised his eyebrow.

"So where are you from?"

"Iwa." Deidara answered. "I'll be right back, excuse Me." he smiled, brilliantly at the bartender and walked back out the door.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" she blushed. Mercy glared at the now closed door.

"yeah, a regular stunner." She sighed.

"You're a lucky one. So handsome and polite. I'm Carrie by the why I don't believe I caught your name." Mercy smiled scramuling for a name. _Damn you Deidara_!

"It Lilith, Lilith Takalna." She answered. "And that was Connor."

"well Mrs. Takalna, your room will be set in a moment. Can I get you something while you wait?"

"No thank you but I think I will go find my _husband._" Mercy forced her smile, turned and stalked out. Deidara was waiting for her just outside the door. "That was beyond rude." She hissed.

"I though you did a wonderful job, sweetheart un."

"Quite calling me that." mercy glared. "Your name's Connor Takalna. Don't like it, get a name change." She hissed as a small girl about 12 came up to them

"Mr. and Mrs. Takalna! Your room's ready." Deidara grinned amd walked over to the door, holding it open.

"You first Sweetheart." Mercy glared, making sure to step on his foot as she past.

The room was plan. Two twin beds sat in the center of the room, surrounded by a desk and two chairs. There was a small bathroom with a shower. In all it was nice. Mercy was existed from a long night of almost falling of a gigantic clay bird. She made her way over the one of be beds and sat down. The mattress was soft and inviting. Taking of her shoes she looked up at Deidara who was sitting on his bed, watching her.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head and pulled out a sketchbook from his bag and flipped to a new page. Shrugging she smuggled under the blanket and fell asleep to the sound of Deidara's sketching.

When Mercy woke it was about 3 in the afternoon. She looked around and spotted her partner asleep in a chair, facing Mercy. Picking up a blanket she walked over and paced it over him. Looking down at his sleeping face, mercy smiled. He looked cute and innocent. She found herself what had happened to change this cute innocent boy into a mass murdering Akatsuki member. Her eyes fell on the sketch book her was holding. Leaning forward her took it. The mouth on his hand twitched, reminding her they where that. he was kinda of set out for failure with hands like that. It seemed that everyone in the Akatsuki save her and Itachi wouldn't have really fit in anywhere else. How many good guys do you know that had extra mouths on there hands or looked like a fish or worshiped some crazy god that demanded human sacrifice, though that was kind of his own fault.

Dropping the book on the desk it opened to what Deidara must have just been working on. Mercy stared at it. It was her, or it looked like her. She was kneeling, hands outstretched to a small yellow bird with a broken wing. Her face was peaceful and happy. She was wearing a simple white dress and no shoes. It was gorgeous and simple but there seemed to be an undertone to it. The lighting was bright on Mercy but shadowed the bird.

Closing the book Mercy stood, giving one last look at Deidara and went to take a shower. He hadn't woken when she was finished so she dressed and pulled out the packet of information Deidara had given her that morning.

Name: Jake Falven

Age: 65

Hair: Brown

Eyes: blue

Rank: Owner of Fishing United, the largest fishing company on the Mist.

This was the man they where sent to kill. Apparently he was out stepping his boundaries and getting to powerful. They where ordered to kill not only him but destroy his fortress as well, racking the death toll higher. As a ninja you where trained to kill and that training was about all that kept mercy from packing up, that and the knowledge that she might not be so lucky this time.

"Boo!" came a voice about an inch away from her left ear, causing mercy to jump and fall out of her set.

"What the hell was that!" she hissed looking up as Deidara's smug face. She hadn't even heard him get up.

"That was for looking through my sketches without asking un." He answered, grinning. Standing Mercy went and sat back in her set, Deidara looking over he shoulder.

"Sooooo, like I said before. It's pretty strait forward. Plus we get to blow the building to bits un." Deidara sounded very happy. "So here's the plan…"

**Yo its me again! just here reminding you that if you Love this story you should go check out Goddess must hate me! my other OC story! Oh and to Review because I told you to and because you will be my best friend if you do!!!! **

**Flames welcome, Complements Warmly welcome, Help worshiped.**

**Love Ya!**


End file.
